


蓄谋已久

by xxchinxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx
Summary: 短打pwp
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 15





	蓄谋已久

**Author's Note:**

> 为了前天的 桑巴迪牛 写的嘻嘻

金钟云抬起头，怎么也无法让眼睛聚焦到天花板那盏小小的顶灯。他用力甩了甩头，可是刘海贴在汗湿的额头上甩不开，衣服下摆被卷着塞进领口，乳尖暴露在空气中倔犟地挺立着。随即感觉到喉结被身前的男人啃了一下，金钟云仍保持着抬头的姿势摇了摇头往后躲开了男人的啃咬。

刚结束演出换下演出服就被崔始源拖到了这个离待机室最远的小库房，金钟云认为这场性爱崔始源应该蓄谋已久了，——不过自己也一直在故意挑战他的耐力，算是打平了，想到这里金钟云翘起了嘴角。

刚在人左边的乳尖来了个响亮的吻抬起头就看见面前的人儿在无声地笑，崔始源知道金钟云又开始神游了，只好又轻咬了一口他右边的乳尖拉回人儿的思绪。金钟云感觉到崔始源的不满，于是低下头逮住崔始源的嘴主动把舌头送了过去，压在桌子上的屁股往前挪了挪更贴紧他。整个人仿佛一只巨型考拉，四肢缠着他的树干崔始源。

崔始源苦恼了，因为感觉裤裆更紧了。

手口并用，崔始源一边吸吮着金钟云的舌头一边抓住金钟云的手往自己皮带上按。金钟云难得这次没有忸怩，用军训的速度解开了他的皮带和裤链，隔着内裤用手上下磨蹭着他的性器顺便抬高了点屁股方便崔始源扩张。糊在穴口周围的润滑有点凉，但没关系，现在金钟云很热。

“ 哈啊..始源...可以..可以进来了...”

金钟云有点懊恼自己怎么激动得都结巴了，但身体还是并不懊恼地往后躺下任崔始源进来驰骋。

不得不夸崔始源这做爱场地挑的是真的好，地点偏远，桌子高度也合适，...嗯，顺便，他的技术也很好，金钟云感觉自己快要被顶穿了，正在一点一点地往离崔始源远的方向移动。

“ 嗯..嗯..轻...轻...一点...”

金钟云知道这句话说出来也没用，果不其然，崔始源只是把手臂卡在自己的膝窝把自己又拉回原位，顶撞的力度丝毫不减，性器因此进得更深了，肉体相撞的声音让两个人都变得兴奋。金钟云的蝴蝶骨压在桌子上摩擦得有点痛，于是皱着眉朝崔始源伸出手等他把自己抱起来，崔始源也猜到金钟云大概是硌到骨头了，无奈地叹了口气把金钟云抱起来让他靠在自己肩上，金钟云的尖下巴轻轻蹭着他的斜方肌。金钟云又变回了考拉，低头蹭着崔始源短刺刺的发尾，故意用软绵绵的声线说我以后会吃多点的啦，话语还被崔始源顶得断断续续的。崔始源又心疼又心动，一言不发地把怀里人抱得更紧了用力肏弄。

这个体位保持了又一小会，金钟云感受着崔始源的性器在自己屁股里进进出出，自己的性器却无人光顾，有点不高兴，于是又蹬了两下腿让崔始源放自己下来。崔始源挑了挑眉，乖乖把金钟云放了下来，他有点奇怪，今天这哥咋这么多小动作呢。

崔始源帮金钟云转了个身推倒在桌子上重新把性器送了回去，一只手就扣起他两只手腕往自己的方向拉，另一只手压在金钟云的腰窝上轻轻摩挲。金钟云被锁死了，抗议无效。

金钟云几乎被他提起来了，乳尖仍在挺立着，有一下没一下地点着桌面，性器也随着崔始源的动作一下一下蹭着桌沿，始终没有个痛快。金钟云更难受了，用被崔始源拉起到胸前的双手拍了拍他的胸肌，然后故意拉长了声音哼哼唧唧

“嗯你帮帮...我前面啊...”

“ ...好好好 ”

终于被一只大手抚上了性器，金钟云没打算刻意忍住自己满足的呻吟。崔始源摸上金钟云的性器才发现他早就流了一大堆前液了，前液从马眼上垂下一条细线，桌沿也沾了不少。崔始源从上往下撸了一下金钟云的性器，把他的前液往他的性器上抹了一圈当做润滑，然后配合着自己抽插的频率撸动金钟云的性器。

崔始源看了下表，觉得差不多该结束了，调整了一下性器插入的角度，每一下都狠狠碾过金钟云的腺点。金钟云被这么一搞已经给操懵了，呻吟的分贝也不受自己控制越来越大，被崔始源控制住的双手绞在一起，指尖泛着淡淡的粉色。崔始源只好松开他的手腕把金钟云扶起来让他靠着自己，用手捂住了金钟云的嘴顺便加快下身动作的速度。

前后夹击之下金钟云很快就射了崔始源一手，射过之后便泄了劲趴在桌子上喘气，崔始源见状便也不多做忍耐全部射进了金钟云后穴里。

“ 啊马始你他妈又留在里面! ”

“ 没事的哥，反正今晚还很长呢不是吗 ”

“ 你今晚不准搞我了..! ”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是临时起的，内容比较重要点;-)


End file.
